1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular relates to a liquid crystal display device to a surface of a liquid crystal display panel of which a transparent cover is affixed by means of an adhesive.
2. Related Art
For example, as a liquid crystal display device for a portable telephone, one is known in which a protective cover (a transparent cover) made of, for example, an acryl resin, or the like, is disposed on a surface of its liquid crystal display panel, and they are affixed together with an adhesive.
A liquid crystal display device is also known which, in the event that an air layer exists between a protective cover and a liquid crystal display panel, as an unnecessary interface reflection occurs in an interface with the air layer, causing a reduction in a display contrast, is configured having the protective cover affixed to the liquid crystal display panel by means of the adhesive (which has a refractive index close to that of the transparent cover) in advance.
Herein, the liquid crystal display panel is configured having a pair of substrates made of, for example, glass bonded together via a seal material, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the pair of substrates. Then, a polarizing plate is disposed, by means of an adhesive, on a surface of each substrate opposite to the liquid crystal layer.
For this reason, the protective cover is configured affixed to a top surface of the polarizing plate disposed on an observer side of the liquid crystal display panel.
A liquid crystal display device of this kind of configuration is disclosed in JP-A-2007-178758. Also, as patent documents relating to the invention, apart from JP-A-2007-178758, there are JP-A-2001-42301, JP-A-4-326419, JP-A-2006-221187 and JP-A-2007-128129.